The Void
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Harry awakens in pure darkness, with little memory of what happened. All he remembers, is that it has something to do with Voldemort. Will Harry be able to discover the truth, lurking at the back of his head? Creepy Challenge fic for Appointment.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**This is a challenge fic for Appointment and it's a "Creepy" challenge, where the story obviously has to be creepy. So here goes.**

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Maybe white clouds, or loads of light. Something was telling me I had suffered like mad and that I had probably died, but I couldn't think of a reason for that. Everything was a blur, and instead of light, all I could see was darkness. I blinked a few times, but the darkness wouldn't clear.

I made to raise up my arms, but the odd thing was…I couldn't. I tried again. Still, nothing. I tried to move forward, but something was keeping me immobile. I couldn't even lean my head forward. What was going on?

The last thing I wanted to do was panic. I couldn't see where I was, and I couldn't move anything unless it had to do with my eyes or mouth. I was eager to turn my head, but something prevented me from doing so. But aside from the prison scenario I was in, I was alive. But for how much longer? How long before whoever trapped me came back to kill me? I knew there was only one person who could have been responsible for where I was, and that was Voldemort. The only question was how did it happen? I tried one more time to move my limbs and turn my head, and that's when I heard it.

Laughter.

There was an amused laugh, almost like a snake, like Voldemort's, ringing in my head. I wanted to shake my head to clear it away, but couldn't. I was sure it raised the hairs at the back of my neck even though I couldn't feel it. His laugh was actually echoing in my head. But as quickly as it had started, it faded away.

"Who's there!" I shouted into the darkness. There was no answer. I knew Voldemort had to be nearby if I could hear him that way. I shut my eyes and tried to forget about it. I needed to think…to try and remember what happened.

The memories felt distorted in my head, but I definitely remembered running with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. We were running through the forest. Something was chasing us. It was night, and we were running for hours.

"They're gaining on us!" I heard Ron cry. He and Hermione were running in front of me. Then at some point, they turned and pointed their wands in my direction. Both of them looked as terrified as I remembered feeling. But then the memory faded to whiteness, and the blackness of where ever I was returned.

"What happened?" I asked out loud. "What happened afterwards?"

Then the laugh came again. Voldemort was quietly laughing inside my head. This time, it was a little louder. It felt closer than ever, like he was right next to my ear. Out of instinct, I made to turn my head, but it was still frozen forward. I gritted my teeth and tried to concentrate on the memory again.

I saw Ron and Hermione.

I saw them point their wands at me.

There was a flash.

I shut my eyes even if it didn't make any difference. Why would they attack me? Why? There had to be a better explanation. I knew there was. They were as scared as me, so why would they? Then I remembered something. I remembered looking back before they pointed their wands. We were definitely being chased, by dark figures in dark robes. Death eaters. They were onto us. We were running for safety. Our hide-away had been infiltrated, and it was only us four.  
I recalled trying to catch my breath. Remembered feeling coldness. I remembered, in a last chance to save me, Ron and Hermione cast their spells at the attackers behind us. Why hadn't I don't the same?

Because my wand had broken. Somehow, it had broken. But what happened after?

The laughter started again. It was louder and closer than before. It was making me more scared than angry.

"Where are you?" I cried. I'd had enough. "Show yourself!"

"_Harry, Harry, Harry."_

I shouldn't have been shocked to hear Voldemort's voice, but it still came as a shock to me. At the moment he spoke, I felt something tingle down the back of my head. I gasped at the sensation. It wasn't really painful, but it was disturbing. It was like someone was massaging my brain slowly with their fingers. In this case, it was Voldemort doing it.

"Where am I?"

"_Do you not know? Do you not, remember?"_ he asked.

I pushed past the unnatural feeling happening behind my head. But it was hard.

"Where am I? What did you do to my friends?"

His snake like laugh echoed in my head. I was sure a head-ache would start up from it.

"_Why don't I…show you?"_

The next thing I felt, made me cry out. I had that burning sensation that I'd normally get in my scar, but I was getting it within my head. Something was pulsing through the veins of my brain. It was a feeling like no other. It was both thrilling, and frightening. Then pictures started to come to my mind. I was no longer seeing darkness, but memories.

I saw the one I had come up with on my own. Me running with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Their spells were cast for our enemies behind me. Then everything went white. Then I saw a new memory. I saw Ron and Ginny chained up to a grimy gray wall in front of me. They were slumped on the floor, and their arms were hanging above them. I could see their wrists were bleeding from the strain. I found myself calling out to them, but neither of them looked up. Their heads were hung, and they looked like they'd been through more than they could handle.

I called out to them, but neither of them were looking up. I made to move toward them, but that's when I noticed I was chained up too. I kept pulling at them, but there was nothing I could do. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door open.

With the light, I couldn't see who was standing in the door. But that someone was holding a limp body with one arm at his side. A limp body, that had a head full of bushy hair. I knew who it was, but I kept trying to deny it. The man or whoever he was, came down the steps to the dungeon we were being kept in. And right in front of me, he dropped Hermione. From what I could see of her face, it was bloody and bruised.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled.

He just laughed. I still couldn't tell who he was, because he was fully covered in black robes, from head to toe. Then another figure came down.

"Well, well Mr. Potter, it would seem, that victory is mine."

I glared at Voldemort as he approached me. He was grinning. It was over. Then I saw his wand come down on me, and there was another flash of light.

Everything returned to darkness again.

I could hear Voldemort laughing in my head again. Then there was pain. My scar was burning like it was on fire. No, it was worse than fire! There were flashes of memories. Flashes of blood being splashed or spilled. I yelled. The fire was getting worse. Voldemort was louder than ever. I felt myself shrinking in some way. I couldn't understand it. It was like my body was shrinking in on itself. My arms clawed out for anything…anything at all.

But there was nothing.

Everything went to darkness as a nasty sucking sensation filled me.

When it had ended, I was sure I had died, but I was right back where I started. In some odd place, unable to move, surrounded by complete darkness. And Voldemort was somewhere in the blackness, laughing in my head.

'_Now do you see…Harry?'_

There was pain again. I wanted to fight. I wanted to runaway. I wanted to scream. Something was very wrong, and I still didn't know why. What was it that was so wrong?

Then, I felt myself moving forward.

'_Would you like to see Harry,..what's become of you?'_

A dim light started to fill whatever room we were in. I took that moment to try and look down at my body, or at least bring one of my limbs up, but I still couldn't move, yet I was being moved forward.

Why?

Why?

I was going to shout it out like mad, but then I stopped.

That was when I saw it.

That was when I realized the answer. The horrible, mad, mad answer.

I was moving toward a mirror. And in that mirror, I saw the reason why I could not move my arms, or the rest of my body.

I had no body.

There was only my face.

And my face….was attached…to the back of Voldemort's head!

It was Quirrell all over again, except this time, I was the second face of the man.

The second face, of VOLDEMORT.

Nothing had changed, except the fact that I was hairless, due to Voldemort's baldness, but I still had the scar. It was me. I was nothing but, a face on a man's head!

On the back of Voldemort's head!

I heard the laughing as I was screaming. Screaming with the realization that my world, my life, had come to an end.

This was the reason why I could no longer move my limbs. I no longer had limbs. I no longer had a body. I no longer had arms to which I could end my own life.

I couldn't leave.

I was trapped—forever.

Nothing more registered with me now.

I didn't want to learn the answer for why Voldemort had done this to me. All I wanted to do was scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. And block out his triumphant laughter.

His laugh and my screams were like a horrible melody intertwining in the darkness. I would never stop screaming until my voice became hoarse or I went into further shock. There would never be anyone else. It was just me, and my enemy.

We were one.

Forever.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that fic. That idea was at the back of my mind for a while. I looked at Quirrell and thought what if it was Harry. Voldy's reason for it is, well, I suppose a way of keeping his enemy even closer. A horrid punishment for Harry. It would be interesting the other way around too. Voldemort at the back of Harry's head. **

**I like twists in horror movies, so that's the inspiration for the way I wrote this story. I hope others will follow my lead and write more creepy Harry Potter stories. (Feel free to write one with Voldemort at the back of Harry's head, as I've no time to get to that idea.)**


End file.
